TRASTORNADOS
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Cuando tanto dolor se junta en una persona, de alguna manera tiene que sacarlo, cuando son dos, empiezan los trastornos...para el "Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011"...


Hola amigas! ando de nuevo por aqui con este fic, que se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio (de los que casi no poseo) y que viene a caer como anillo al dedo para mi participacion en el concurso "Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011" que me hizo favor de invitarme MelStrangre... Gracias Mel!

Saludos a mis hermanas del _**Club Slytherin Semper Perversis**_... las amo...

**Titulo:** Trastornados.

**Summary: **Cuando tanto dolor se junta en una persona, de alguna manera tiene que sacarlo, cuando son dos, empiezan los trastornos...**  
><strong>

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Genero**: Horror/Tragedy

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mio, solo la historia y con eso me conformo...

**"Para el concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011"**

_Gracias de nuevo Mel..._

**TRASTORNADOS**

Acerco con dificultad el enorme cesto hacia los lazos que cruzaban de lado a lado el pequeño patio de la vieja vivienda que habitaban. Su embarazo de ya casi ocho meses le impedía moverse como antes, donde sus movimientos habituales eran muy parecidos a los de una grácil bailarina, he ahí el porqué finalmente habían parado en un lugar fijo.

Habían huido durante mucho tiempo, buscando no quedarse en el mismo lugar, a fin de que no los encontraran. Y todo había salido perfecto hasta que había tenido ese descuido, y ahora… ya no podían huir más. Después de dos meses de tratar de convencer a Draco que debían estar quietos por el bien del bebé, finalmente le había convencido. Habían buscado un lugar lejano, donde nadie los conociera, a fin de no ser reconocidos, y hasta el momento, esos seis meses habían sido tan felices que a veces lograba olvidar un poco la culpa que la carcomía por dentro.

Aunque a veces, como ese día, le acuciaba el alma con tanta fuerza que se sentía miserable, y merecedora de haber sido llamada sangre sucia.

Porque si, Hermione Granger había huido con Draco Malfoy, dejando tras de si una estela de dolor y desesperanza. A cada momento imaginaba la cara de dolor que habría puesto Ron cuando leyó aquélla carta donde explicaba el porqué lo dejaba, a dos semanas de su boda, para fugarse con su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

Una lágrima salio de sus ojos, y mientras la enjugaba, pensó en todo aquello que había perdido, su familia, sus amigos, su vida mágica. Ahora ni siquiera podía hacer un simple hechizo por temor a que los encontraran. Porque si, estaba segura que Ronald los buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras, de eso no había duda.

Sin querer, sus labios pronunciaron su nombre en un lamento, sintiéndose hoy mas miserable que cualquier otro día.

-Ron, perdóname…-dijo, enjugándose la lágrima de la mejilla, para continuar tratando de extender la ropa sobre los lazos.

Lo que Hermione Granger, ahora Malfoy, no sabía, es que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aspiro con lentitud el aroma a jazmín que provenía de su pequeño jardín. El sol estaba llegando a su momento máximo, y pronto seria la hora de comer, por lo que apuro sus movimientos lo más rápido que le permitía su estado, dirigiéndose a la diminuta cocina de la pequeña casita. El fresco interior la envolvió como una manta, haciéndola estremecerse un poco, y apenas había dado algunos pasos dentro, su instinto de superviviente le había hecho ponerse alerta.

Aunque se encontraba un poco deslumbrada por el cambio de luminosidad, pudo jurar que frente a la puerta, donde la oscuridad era mas presente ya que el sol estaba del otro lado de la casa, había visto una sombra muy definida. Se quedo paralizada cuando, con un movimiento lento y pausado, la sombra oscura emergió hacia la luz lentamente. El silencio era ensordecedor, de esa clase de silencio que es a veces mas fuerte que el mismo sonido que lo precede, anunciando que algo esta a punto de suceder.

La figura se detuvo, a escasos centímetros de rozar la luz, y de un paso, emergió hacia la misma. Hermione abrió los ojos sin creer lo que veía. Detalló el cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás como si se hubiera hecho con rapidez. El fleco ocultaba una ya tenue cicatriz en forma de rayo, y los ojos, verdes esmeraldas brillantes, se clavaban en su rostro como dagas, detrás de unas gafas de montura metálica, cuyos aros despedían destellos por la luz.

-Hola Hermione…-dijo su voz.

Y lo último que Hermione Malfoy supo antes de caer desmayada, fue que un destello rojizo impacto su cuerpo, y luego, mientras se dejaba ir hacia la inconsciencia, escuchó una carcajada ronca y sensual…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensó al llegar a su pequeña casita fue que Hermione seguramente se había quedado dormida. La colada se encontraba aún sobre los lazos, a pesar de ser ya tarde. Seguramente por su embarazo se había cansado, y había decidido echarse una siesta. Entro lo mas callado posible a la casa, dejando su abrigo y las llaves del auto. Sonrió amargamente para si como siempre lo hacia, pues quien viera a Draco Malfoy conducir un auto muggle, pensaría que se había vuelto loco. Las vueltas que da la vida, pensó.

Caminó hacia la cocina, buscando algo para entretener su estómago, que rugía descontrolado. Apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de la salita, su instinto se activo, haciéndole tensarse de inmediato. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar donde había puesto su varita, cuando un hechizo impacto sobre su pecho.

-_Incarcerus_-dijo una voz siseantemente sensual.

Draco cayó al suelo, convulsionándose del miedo. Reconoció la voz al instante y supo que no saldría con vida de ahí. El terror se apoderó de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al pensar en Hermione y su hijo. De improviso, las luces se encendieron, lastimando sus ojos por un momento. Segundos después, cuando ya se había acostumbrado, el terror congelo sus miembros, pues frente a él, Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón, con varios cortes en el rostro, el cabello alborotado y el rostro sucio y surcado de lágrimas. No estaba amordazada, no era necesario, y el miedo que vio en sus ojos castaños terminó por hacerle entender que no volvería a ver el día.

Volteó hacia el sillón doble, a la derecha de Hermione, donde Harry Potter se encontraba sentado. Su mirada era indescifrable, y mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus largos dedos, Draco se preguntó que había hecho que el siempre bueno y honesto Gryffindor hubiera cambiado tanto. La respuesta la encontró a varios pasos a su derecha. Pansy Parkinson lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola pintada en sus rojizos labios, imitando el mismo gesto que había visto con anterioridad en Potter, recordando que la familiaridad que había visto en ese gesto era porque su querida Tía Bellatrix gustaba de hacer lo mismo antes de matar a algún desgraciado.

El silencio se extendió durante algunos segundos más, hasta que Pansy finalmente habló.

-Hola Drakito… ¿Como estas? Hemos venido a hacer una visita de cortesía…-dijo sonriendo.

Draco bufó. Visita de cortesía sus… apretó los dientes y se contuvo de responder, necesitaba saber primero a que se refería Pansy. Se sorprendió cuando Potter tomo la palabra.

-En realidad hemos venido a cobrarnos unas cuentas pendientes…-dijo, apuntando a Hermione con su varita.

La mente de Draco comenzó a correr con velocidad, buscando algún modo de entretenerlos, de hacerlos hablar para ganar tiempo, precioso tiempo con el cual encontrar la forma de salvarse a él, a Hermione y a su hijo no nato.

-¿Cuentas? ¿De que cuentas hablas? Yo no… no…-

-¡Ah! No sabes de que hablo… te refrescaré la memoria-dijo Harry.

"Cuando ustedes decidieron traicionarnos, fugándose y dejando a Ronald a dos semanas de su boda-apunto a Hermione- no supieron las consecuencias de lo que hicieron…"

-¡Sabías que yo estaba enamorada de él! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que me hice a un lado para que fuera feliz contigo, porque eso era lo que él quería!-dijo Pansy, adelantándose algunos pasos y cruzando la cara de Hermione de una bofetada- ¡Lo ilusionaste, le permitiste creer que lo amabas, que te casarías con él! ¡¿Y para que? ¡Para dejarlo tiempo después por éste!-

-Cálmate Pansy…-dijo Harry, mas como para decir algo que para calmarla.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡NO! Este par tiene que saber lo que hicieron, tienen que saber…-dijo ella, callando de pronto, tratando de contener un sollozo que brotó de su pecho.

-Ya, calma, calma-dijo Harry, tomándola entre sus brazos y apretándola contra su pecho-yo lo diré-

"Ronald se suicidó. Un mes después de su fuga, el… se quito la vida-dijo con una mueca- te busco día y noche, desesperado por encontrarte, y un buen día, cuando finalmente las palabras crueles que escribiste en aquella carta le entraron en su duro cerebro, tomo su varita y se lanzó un avada al corazón"-dijo hacia Hermione, quien había comenzado a sollozar mas fuerte, aunque el sonido no se escuchaba, gracias a un hechizo silenciador.

-¡Yo me sacrifiqué por él! ¡Para que fuera feliz contigo!- señalo a Hermione- ¡Iba a casarme contigo para que no fueras a la cárcel!-dijo a Malfoy- y aún así…-su voz se fue apagando.

-Destruyeron a nuestra familia… después de que Ronald murió, Molly… no pudo soportarlo… falleció un mes después… y Arthur… él se fue detrás de ella…-tragó saliva con fuerza-¡Ustedes me quitaron a mi familia! ¡Por su egoísmo sin medida perdí lo que con tanto esfuerzo pude obtener! ¡Nuestras vidas están destruidas!-

-¡La deshonra de haber sido dejada plantada en el altar! ¡A mi! ¡A Pansy Parkinson!...-

-Y por eso…no tienen perdón…-

Pansy apunto hacia Hermione, quitándole el hechizo silenciador. La castaña sollozaba con fuerza, aterrada por lo que pudieran hacerle a ella, pero sobre todo, a Draco y a su bebé.

-¡No! ¡Harry! ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy embarazada! Por favor…-

-Sinceramente, Hermione, eso no me interesa-dijo Harry- solo es otro sangre sucia…-

Hermione abrió los ojos grandemente, impactada por las palabras de Harry. Nunca en todo el tiempo de conocerlo él se había expresado así de alguna persona, y eso le demostró que realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho. Draco clavo sus ojos grises en los azules de Pansy, tratando de buscar algo de lo que agarrarse para que no les hicieran daño, pero fue inútil. Desde un principio sabía que eso era lo único que les esperaba, y aún así, habían tomado el riesgo.

Pensó en su hijo, y algo dentro de él se removió con fuerza. Trató entonces de hacer un último esfuerzo, pensando en salvar a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo.

-Pansy… por favor. Tu y yo fuimos grandes amigos, tu… me quisiste mucho, siempre me apoyaste, por favor…-

Pansy lo miró impasible. Ni siquiera el hecho de que el gran Draco Malfoy suplicaba por su vida y la de su Sangre Sucia le daba ninguna satisfacción. Respondió con toda la frialdad que tenía en el pecho.

-Claro Draco, por eso te voy a dejar elegir… ¿Quién quieres que muera primero? ¿Tú… o la sangre sucia? Escoge, te doy ese privilegio…-

-¡Maldita sea Pansy! ¡Es mi mujer, tiene a mi hijo en sus entrañas! ¡Es un Malfoy!-

-Es una verdadera lástima, Draco… Tu heredero pudo haber sido un Parkinson… pudo haber sido un gran mago… una lástima en verdad…-

Harry los observaba con aburrimiento, mientras escuchaba a Hermione gemir de terror. Hacia mucho que dentro de él había sido asesinada la consciencia por el deseo de venganza, y del Harry de antaño, solamente quedaba el cascarón. Observó hacia la puerta de la cocina, clavando sus ojos en el viejo refrigerador, donde un calendario muggle se encontraba pegado. La fecha le hizo sonreír como antaño, y de pronto una idea cruzó su mente.

-Pansy, Pansy, ¿Ya viste que día es hoy?-dijo sonriente.

Pansy volteó hacia donde le indicaba. _31 de octubre, Día de Brujas_. Su día favorito en todo el año, claro, después de su cumpleaños y Navidad.

-¡Oh, Harry! Creo que tenemos que hacer un festejo en toda la regla, ¿No te parece?-el chico asintió- aunque debemos decorar un poco-dijo.

Movió su varita con elegancia, mientras los hechizos comenzaban a impactar a su alrededor. Espejos, cuadros, lámparas, sillas, mesas, cualquier objeto que tocaban aquéllos rayos iba rompiéndose en pedazos, dejando el lugar con un aspecto desolado. Cuando terminó de "decorar", la habitación parecía una réplica exacta del gran comedor después de la Gran Batalla Final. Pansy sonrió a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada, mientras éste caminaba hacia la cocina, esquivando los escombros, buscando entre la estantería alguna botella de vino para celebrar.

Hermione, mientras tanto, sollozaba aterrorizada, tratando de calmarse para pensar coherentemente. Frente a ella, Draco aún se encontraba asombrado, pensando en cómo los habían encontrado tan rápido, y porqué no podían invocar sus varitas. La curiosidad le venció, y finalmente, llamó a Pansy para preguntarle.

-Pansy ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-dijo.

-Simple, Drakito. A tu sangre sucia no se le ocurrió que podríamos utilizar el mismo encantamiento que utilizó Ya-sabes-quien para encontrar a los simpatizantes de Dumbledore…-

-¿Encantamiento? ¿Qué encantamiento…? ¡Dios!-gimió Hermione.

-Si querida, ése encantamiento. Muy útil por cierto. Creo que se le ocurrió a tu querida Tía, ¿No Draco? Un encantamiento muy bueno, y una idea excelente por cierto…-dijo Pansy.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-dijo Draco.

-¡Ah! Tu asquerosa sangre sucia… seguramente no pudo contener su lengua y lo nombró…-agregó con desprecio.

-Fue una suerte que Pansy supiera hacer el hechizo ¿Verdad? Es una mujer con muchos recursos… muy inteligente a pesar de lo que la gente crea-agregó Harry, pasándole un vaso cuyo contenido turbio se llevó a los labios. Hizo una mueca y lanzó el vaso lejos, mismo que fue a estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

-Nunca me gustaron las cosas muggles…-susurró ella.

Harry asintió sin dejar de observar la escena por el borde del vaso. Le parecía divertido lo que estaba viendo, y se pregunto si eso que sentía correr por sus venas, la euforia, sería adictivo.

-Ven Harry, vamos a bailar…-dijo ella, moviendo su varita, conjurando una suave y lenta música, mientras se dejaba tomar en brazos, iniciando ambos el movimiento cadencioso.

Draco y Hermione los observaron en silencio. Para ella. Era inverosímil lo que veía, su amigo, su hermano Harry, compartiendo en brazos de quien fuera una de sus peores enemigas. Draco a su vez, no dejaba de ver hacia sus costados, buscando algo para soltarse, tratando de no moverse, pues a cada pequeño movimiento, las cuerdas mágicas se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo, lastimándolo.

Harry y Pansy continuaron bailando, moviéndose al compás de la música. Aún se sentían un poco incómodos uno al lado del otro, pero el dolor de su pérdida les había hecho más cercanos. Harry aspiró el aroma de los cabellos oscuros, llenándose con su esencia femenina, mientras su mejilla rozaba la pálida y suave mejilla de ella, haciéndole recordar el tacto de Ginny.

Ginny, quien le había dejado al sentir que nunca podría vivir en paz junto a el, recordando siempre su tragedia.

Regresó al presente cuando sintió el movimiento de Pansy. Su rostro se había girado y los labios rojos ahora se presionaban contra su labio inferior, chupándolo. Bajó un poco la cabeza y capturó con los suyos la boca de ella, sintiendo la intromisión de su lengua en su boca, enroscándose con la suya. Ahogo un gemido, mientras sus manos, que habían estado tan quietas en torno a su pequeña cintura, comenzaban a moverse por su espalda. Los brazos de Pansy se movieron de su cuello hacia su pecho, pasándolos lentamente por toda la amplitud.

Draco, mientras tanto, no había perdido detalle, y tratando de obtener alguna ventaja de ello, se movió lentamente hacia Hermione, tratando de llegar hacia ella antes de que las cuerdas le sujetaran. Justo en el momento en que había avanzado unos centímetros, Pansy volteó a verle, dejando momentáneamente a Harry.

-¿Y bien Drakito? ¿Qué eliges?-dijo, moviendo su varita entre sus finos y pálidos dedos.

-¡Vete a la mierda Pansy!-gritó el rubio, sintiendo cómo las cuerdas se ajustaban un poco más, casi cortándole la circulación a sus miembros.

-Bueno… no te preocupes, yo elegiré por ti…¿Harry?-dijo ella sin voltear.

-Tu primero querida-

Pansy sonrió, caminando hacia Draco. Se detuvo a algunos pasos de él, levantando su varita y apuntándolo. Draco la observó con rabia en sus ojos, preparado para no suplicar, pero sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando la mano de ella hizo un extraño giro, dirigiéndose ahora hacia Hermione.

-_Crucio_-murmuró.

Hermione soltó un alarido, mientras caía del sillón, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron insólitamente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No Pansy, por favor! ¡A ella no! ¡A mí, castígame a mi!-gritaba el rubio.

Pansy continúo durante algunos minutos, mientras reía como una niña pequeña. Finalmente, después de un tiempo, se detuvo, mientras Hermione sentía enloquecer por el enorme dolor que sentía en su vientre.

-Por… Por favor…. Harry… por…-gimió.

Harry la observó aburrido. La visita se había extendido demasiado y él necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y una buena cena, por lo que levantó su varita a su vez y murmuró:

-_Sectumsempra_…-

Draco cayó al suelo, ahogándose en borbotones de sangre que escapaban de su boca, hilos rojizos deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas, hasta caer al suelo. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, y mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura que yacía tirada del otro lado del salón, se preguntó si ese era el castigo por todo lo que había hecho. Pansy, mientras tanto, gritaba con más fuerza el hechizo, riendo enloquecida mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionaba en el suelo, la sangre saliendo de sus oídos, boca y nariz. De entre sus piernas, un charco sanguinolento se extendía por la vieja alfombra.

Después de algunos minutos, en los que finalmente pararon los hechizos, ambos cuerpos se quedaron muy quietos, mirándose fijamente. Aún no estaban muertos, pues ambos se movían ligeramente, las manos extendidas tratando de alcanzarse. Pansy volteó hacia Harry, quedando frente a él, observándolo fijamente.

Fue despojándose lentamente de su blusa, tirándola hacia un lado, mientras el sostén le seguía. Los pálidos y turgentes pechos quedaron al descubiertos, iluminados por la luz plateada de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Harry lanzó la varita hacia ningún lado, abalanzándose contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro entre ellos, clavando sus dedos como garras en su tierna carne. La tiró contra el sillón donde Hermione había estado anteriormente, arrancándole las bragas de un tirón.

Mientras Harry chupaba y mordía sus pechos, en una perfecta mezcla de dolor y placer, Pansy bajó sus pantalones, siguiendole en el camino sus bóxers, dejandolo desnudo en segundos. Ella se acomodó contra el respaldo del sillon y mientras abría sus piernas y le ofrecía su centro, observó con una sonrisa sarcástica a Draco, quien en su charco en el suelo la miraba con todo el odio que podía. Harry se introdujo lentamente en su interior, mientras la calidez que le envolvía le hacía gemir con fuerza.

Comenzó a moverse en su interior, primero lentamente, buscando acoplarse a ella, luego, cuando la adrenalina de lo vivido corría con rapidez inusitada por sus venas, el ritmo de las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, arrancandoles gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Pansy se deslizó lentamente por el sillón, su cuerpo moviendose a la par del de Harry, mientras su mano caía descuidadamente en el suelo. Sintió una humedad cálida envolverle la mano, y levantandola con curiosidad, solto una carcajada al ver sus pálidos dedos manchados con la sangre sucia de Hermione. Volvio su atención hacia Harry, quien había hecho el ritmo de sus embestidas más frenético, y con una audacia propia de ella, le tocó el rostro con la mano impregnada de sangre. Harry, contrario a lo que debiera pensarse, restregó su rostro contra la mano de ella, perdiendo las gafas en el acto.

Después, con la mejilla cubierta del líquido rojo, acercó sus labios a los de ella, mientras capturaba en su boca el grito que había dejado escapar, sintiendo como su caliente interior le apretaba el miembro, haciendole correrse por la sensación. Después de un par de embestidas más, finalmente terminó de vaciarse dentro de ella. Bastaron solamente unos minutos para que se recuperaran, y otros tantos para vestirse, en medio de risas y besos, ajenos al horror a su alrededor. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya los cuerpos estaban fríos y amoratados, la vida había hecho su escapada de ellos mientras ellos tenían sexo.

Pansy sonrió, tomando su varita y ofreciéndole su mano, mientras Harry convocaba la propia, y envolvia su pequeña mano entre la de él. Ambos salieron en silencio de la casita, y antes de desaparecerse, lanzó un hechizo a la casa y el infierno comenzó a arder.

Después, solamente el silencio se escucho, roto de vez en cuando por el crepitar del fuego, y uno que otro estallido, en la noche apagada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y eso es lo que sucedió. Fin-

Ambos pequeños fruncen el ceño, incrédulos por lo que su madre les acaba de contar. Les parece que es una tontería, las historias de terror muggles, pero conocedores de su carácter, prefieren callar y fingirse dormidos.

La elegante mujer se pone de pie, mientras conjura una lamparita, para hacer el sueño más placentero. Las imágenes de brujas, murciélagos y arañas llenan el techo de la habitación, llenándolo de misterio. Se retira lentamente, mientras cierra la puerta despacio, deseosa por irse a descansar. Su deseo es roto por la figura oscura, de pie a un costado de la chimenea. Sostiene un vaso lleno de turbio líquido ámbar, y levita otro hacia ella con lentitud. Ella lo toma entre sus manos y le da un trago, como siempre, como en los últimos diez años, hace una mueca y lo tira con violencia hacia la chimenea.

El hombre sonríe. Se acerca lentamente mientras conjura una música lenta y cadenciosa, la toma de las caderas y se mece junto a ella, la frente apoyada sobre la suya. La mujer suspira lentamente, mientras envuelve con sus brazos el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma de vuelta. Se miran a los ojos, verde contra azul, y sonríen, porque ambos recuerdan.

Recuerdan una fecha igual, hace diez años ya. A veces les parece verlos nuevamente, tirados en la alfombra, cubiertos de sangre. Y sonríen.

Sonríen porque saben que nadie jamás sabrá lo que paso aquél _31 de octubre_.

Porque nunca nadie les preguntó a donde fueron el _día de brujas_.

Porque a nadie le importa ya el destino de la _sangre sucia_ y el_ mortífago._

Porque no les importa que sus hijos no crean en sus historias muggles, sinceramente, ellos tampoco creerían, no después de haber vivido lo que ellos.

Sonríen porque saben, que si tuvieran que hacerlo de nuevo, lo harían sin dudar.

Por que los dos estan trastornados, el uno con el otro, y nunca, nunca nadie los va a separar.

No se puede deshacer lo que se unió, tantas noches de brujas atrás…

* * *

><p>Bueno, no se si quedo bien, espero que si... nos vemos...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
